Merry Christmas to me!
by MissLoonyxXx
Summary: Hermione is having the most boring Christmas of her life when Ginny comes to save the day...with a bottle of Firewhiskey. HG/GW Femslash!


**Well hello my darlings! This is something completely new for me since I always write about...well, men. but it popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it, and also my friend Galvez has been telling me to write a female slash story for so long, I hope you like it Maryyy!!!!**

**Anyway, on to the fic! Oh, and Ginny is 16, Hermione is 17.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**UNO**

*In which a conference on proper broomstick polishing sounds better than Christmas at Hogwarts*

_Merry Christmas to me!.....not_

Hermione Jane Granger

Head Girl

Loving daughter and friend

Died of boredom on Christmas eve. Ok, maybe not.

Seriously though, this had to be the worst Holiday of her life. Her parents were staying over at some distant relative's house somewhere in Brasil and decided that she wouldn't want to go and that she'd have SO much fun at school. Hermione looked down at the crumpled letter in her hand and scowled. Not to mention the fact that her "friends" abandoned her completely to go to a stupid conference with a suspicious name that only made her think that they were taking care of more than wooden sticks in there. Even Ginny had left her alone...all alone, with only the house elves for company (who stayed well away from her since she tried -and failed- to give them hats, mittens, socks, and everything else she had knitted in her solitude).

She sighed.

She pouted.

She sighed even louder when she realized no one was there to acknowledge her pout and then pouted some more.

At that precise moment of sulking and suicidal thoughts a fiery mass of red appeared at the door, panting and gasping for air.

"Ginny!!!" A wide grin came to replace the pout as she threw herself at her best friend and sucked the little air left from her in her overexcitement.

"C-Can't breathe." gasped Ginny and Hermione released her immediately.

"Why are you here? What happened to you? You looked like you've just run a mile, are you okay? Was there an attack? Oh Ginny everything is going to be fine I promise just calm down and we'll figure someth-"

"Shut up 'Mione!" said the redhead girl shaking the brunette's shoulders lightly. "I just had a stupid fight with Gred and Forge so I asked my mom if I could spend the rest of the holidays here and she said yes! And look what I stole from Dad's "secret" drawer" she finished in a sing-song voice producing a Firewhiskey bottle from a fold on her robes. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You didn't!"

"I did!"

"Oh my God you didn't!"

"Oh my God I did!"

"Oh my freaking God you did not!"

"Oh my freaking God I did too!" Ginny swung the arm that was holding the bottle around her friend's shoulders and they climbed up the stairs to the dorms laughing, feeling a little drunk already.

"OH MY FRAKING LEAFING GOD YOU DIDN'T GIN-GIN!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**DOS**

*In which the life of the party was the bottle of Firewhiskey*

"Unaaaa"

"hahahaahahaha"

"Doooosss"

"hahahahahahahaha"

"Trrrresssss"

Ginny was sure of three things as of now.

The first: It was remarkable how even being more hammered than a nail through a brick wall Hermione's little knowledge of spanish was better than most people's.

The second: She didn't understand a word her best friend was saying but she was making funny sounds with the R's and the S's and so she couldn't stop laughing.

The third: She couldn't exactly remember how many Firewhiskey shots she'd had so far but the bottle was only completely empty so it couldn't be much, right??

The second third: Someone must've hexed Hermione because now there were TWO of them!! God must really love her then.

"Drink! drink! drink! drink! Yeii!!!!!"

She felt her throat burning as the fierce liquid slid down to her stomach and she was suddenly so HOT she felt she couldn't breath properly. "Mmmione we should play str'p pok'r"

Hermione giggled drunkenly. "No cards gin-gin b't we can play strip spin th'bottle!"

"Yeah I wannago f'rst!"

Ten minutes later both Gryffindor girls were wearing only their underwear and Ginny started to think that maybe "strip spin the bottle" wasn't the best idea of the century. Especially if your best friend was Hermione Granger who in Ginny's opinion has always been just _that _sexy in a bookish sort of way but who now was sitting right in front of her wearing something so far from bookish it was making her skin tingle all over and she just wanted to pounce her and snog her knickers right off. She knew it was probably the Firewhiskey toying with her mind. She knew she shouldn't do it.

But she did it anyway.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**TRES**

*In which Ginevra Molly Weasley is a very bad girl*

Hermione Granger has a boyfriend.

Hermione Granger's boyfriend has a sister.

Hermione Granger's boyfriend's sister is kissing the merry christmas out of her and she is enjoying it far more than she should.

The pair of lips covering her own were so soft and they smelled of bubblegum and Firewhiskey, which was just unfair because now she couldn't pull away even if she wanted to. She gasped in surprise and Ginny took the advantage to lick her way into her mouth, earning a moan from Hermione.

It was like anything she'd felt before. It was not rough and careless like kissing Ron. It was sweet and tender, yet passionate. It was Ginny. It was totally irresistible.

She had no idea how they went from sitting on the floor to lying on the bed, the redhead's flushed body pressed against her creating the most delicious velvety friction. She could feel the long legs, the warm stomach, the peaked nipples, and she arched wantonly into her. Ginny removed her mouth from Hermione's only to move down, licking and sucking at her long neck as her hands wandered even farther down her best friend's body. After removing the lacy undergarment with an experienced hand, Ginny gave her a long lustful look and swooped down to catch a stiff nipple between her teeth biting lightly, then licking around it sensuously.

Hermione writhed beneath her. It was never like _this_ with Ron. It never felt so right before. He couldn't make her tremble and babble incoherently with just the barest flicker of a tongue here and there. He didn't know how to touch her in the right spot that'll make her see stars like..._Oh yes Gin right there._

"Mione?"

She opened her eyes to glare in protest because the hand between her legs had suddenly stopped moving and she was _so close_ "Yeah?" she panted.

"I like you"

"mmmmlike you too" She wriggled her hips a little to make her point across but Ginny merely smiled down at her.

"No silly, I _like_ like you...like Ron likes you....like Harry likes his broomstick."

Hermione fought a giggle that was threatening to escape her mouth. "Well I _like_ like you too Gin. You're my best friend and I, I mean, that is to say I - It was never like this with Ron" she finished shyly.

Apparently satisfied, Ginny bent down to press a gentle kiss to her and slipped another finger inside her panties, making her whimper again. "We'll tell them when they get here from their broomstick conference"

"Mm-hmm"

They were both so lost in each other, they didn't notice a door open and two boys slipping inside the room until a perfectly polished broomstick fell to the floor with a thud.

"BLOODY HELL!"

_Oh shit._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

**CUATRO**

*In which Harry can see Hermione's er....womanly parts*

With a scream, Ginny jumped away from Hermione and fell painfully to the floor

"What the hell is going on here?!" screamed Harry.

"We leave you alone for ten seconds and you start going at it with each other?!" shouted Ron.

"I can't believe this Ginny!"

"Hermione I thought you loved me!"

At this point Hermione sat up so quickly, the sheet that was covering her upper part of her body fell down to her waist as she spoke animatedly. "Oh Ron I didn't mean it, I swear it just...happened! I thought I loved you too but I - I don't know and then you went off with Harry to your - your - your masturbation conference!"

"It was NOT a masturbation conference!"

"Hermione I can see you womanly parts!" yelled Harry covering his eyes.

"Oh, bollocks!" she quickly gathered the sheet from around her waist and covered herself, blushing spectacularly. Ginny saw the blush disappear down the curve of her breasts and licked her lips unconsciously.

Then the four of them burst out laughing. Maybe it was the nerves. Maybe it was the fact that both girls had cheated on their boyfriends with each other. Maybe it was the fact that everyone in the room had seen Hermione's breasts. Maybe it was the fact that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived had said 'womanly parts'. It was probably the latter.

"Your womanly parts!!!" snorted Ron. "Priceless!"

"Say Ron, how about a broomstick polishing conference up in the dorms?" asked Harry, smirking.

"Sounds lovely! Happy Christmas ladies!" he said winking at them before they both left the room.

"Well that was...interesting" the brunette said after a few minutes of silence.

"Mmm sure" said Ginny climbing back onto the bed. "Where were we?"

"I believe" said Hermione straddling the pale girl and grinding down her hips. "Somewhere around here?"

"Now _that_ is interesting."

Needless to say, Hermione didn't bore to death at all.

_Merry Christmas to me!!!!... Gods yeah._

**The end****

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Hehe...so there you have it. My first femslash ever!! I'm so proud of myself. Umm if you liked it review and maybe I'll write another one -wink-wink- :D  
**


End file.
